Ese es mi hermano
by Richard Letters
Summary: Deidara descubre que se encuentra cerca de su aldea natal, y no esperaba encontrarse con aquella persona que dejó atrás hace más de tres años.


**Bueno, esto es algo que desde hace rato se me ocurrió. Espero les agrade, porque lo hice con la idea de "Así me hubiera gustado que Deidara expiara sus pecados" Jeje**

* * *

**Ese es mi hermano**

Era molesto, la soledad siempre era molesta, a nadie le agradaba estar solo. Pero los artistas están siempre solos, ¿no? En especial aquellos que no cuentan con el apoyo ciego o absoluto que uno espera por sobretodo de su familia.

Su familia, Deidara extrañaba a su familia realmente… bueno, eso fue hasta la tercera semana desde que se unió a Akatsuki en el preciso momento su nombre apareció encabezando la lista de la sección de Amegakure en el libro Bingo. Solo ahí lo único más cercano que tuvo a un hermano fue su Maestro, Sasori, y hasta eso las peleas eran constantes y peores que entre consanguíneos.

Aquella cama donde dormía en la guarida era fría, aun si la atiborrara de sábanas de la más fina seda o del mejor lino la sensación estaría ahí presente, esperándolo como una fiel amante a su hombre. Por noches enteras no conseguía conciliar el sueño, ¡era peor que la primera vez que mató a alguien por proteger a un integrante de su equipo en sus días de ninja novato! En esa ocasión las pesadillas de sangre recorrieron su mente pero por pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

Deidara se preguntaba si hizo bien en complacer a su abuelo tras rellenar la solicitud a la academia ninja de Amegakure. No hubo momento en que lo dudara.

Su madre lloraría si lo viera… no, ella ya no podía verlo, ni siquiera la había conocido y se preguntaba constantemente si murió durante el parto o se fue porque no quiso encargarse de él. Su padre y abuelo jamás le explicaron lo que realmente pasó.

Ahora yacía en algún lugar del bosque encerrado dentro de la Hormiga de aquel titiritero de la arena. Aún podía sentir la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, así que no había caso en intentar escapar. La madera con la cual estaba hecha la marioneta era bastante más gruesa de lo que esperaba. Para colmo de males, se encontraba patéticamente solo. Lo del principio no era en sentido figurado y mucho menos emocional; Deidara se encontraba realmente solo.  
Los ninjas que lo guardaban lo dejaron botado en aquel sitio y se marcharon.

Llevaba días enteros ahí, semanas tal vez, pero la oscuridad encerrada en la marioneta le impedía concretarlo. La poca arcilla que le quedaba la usaba para crear animalitos y así entretenerse algo, pero ¡diablos!, era tan monótono que terminó por enfadarse de su pasión.  
¡Imagínense cuan desesperado estaba el pobre ninja! ¡Dejar a un lado su pasión por la impotencia!

Le hubiera encantado expiar penas como lo hizo Sasori y tal vez así dar descanso a su ya de por si perturbada alma.

Lloró. Por primera vez en años se permitió llorar.

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro como pequeñas cascadas de un riachuelo. Ningún sonido salió de su boca, su orgullo ya estaba bastante pisoteado; pero por lo menos encontró calma en su ser.

La guerra había terminado y Naruto había salido vencedor. Bueno, eso se imaginaba. Ya no se encontraba tan desorientado como creía. Se hallaba remotamente cerca de alguna aldea, los sonidos de música, danza y otras cosas típicas en las celebraciones le alertaron de ello.  
Pero lo que más escozor le dio fue el escuchar el sonido de los tambores y timbales que solo Akatsuchi podía crear. Aunado a esto, la dulce flauta de su hermana Kurotsuchi hizo que se le crispara hasta el último cabello de la cabeza.

Amegakure estaba cerca.

¿Pero cómo?

-Debieron dejarme a propósito aquí. –Se dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del arte que sus hermanos hacían. Aunque su teoría carecía de fundamentos no hallaba otra explicación más lógica que esa.

La música paró y con ello el fin de la celebración.

Deidara siguió recordando las notas que con maestría singular eran evocadas gracias a la habilidad de sus hermanos. Ellos si eran artistas de verdad, ellos SI comprendían lo que la belleza del arte representaba, y también pudieron evocarlo de mejor manera que él.  
Pasado el tiempo, aconteció que una mañana un pájaro carpintero se había posado sobre la Hormiga y con su taladrar despertó al antiguo Akatsuki. Las maldiciones e improperios de Deidara no se hicieron esperar, pero claro, aquellos griteríos llamaron la atención de alguien que merodeaba por ahí.

Aquella persona no esperó volver a escuchar esa voz. Agudizó sus sentidos para captar mejor el origen de su impresión.

-¿Deidara? –Preguntó una voz aguda del otro lado de su prisión. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

-¿Kurotsuchi? –Su hermana había dado con él. –Jum, de todos los aldeanos, tenías que ser tú quien diera conmigo. –Musitó con desdén bien fingido, en realidad, estaba algo contento de escucharla.

-¿P-pero cómo? ¡Kabuto había disuelto la Resurrección impura cuando Sasuke e Itachi lo encontraron!

-¿Itachi? –Tan solo escuchar el nombre de su antítesis hizo que su ceño se frunciera con fuerza. –Así que él se unió a los buenos, ¿eh? Tsk, claro, era un Uchiha después de todo.

-Hermano, ¿cómo es que tu alma sigue en este plano? ¿Y cómo es que sigues dentro de la marioneta de aquella vez? –Quiso saber ella.

-Pues si me liberas te diré.

-Buen intento, seguro querrás explotar algo. –Sonrió la fémina sentándose frente a la improvisada celda que contenía a su hermano.

-Tsk, ¿qué sentido tiene que lo haga? –La respuesta sorprendió a Kurotsuchi un poco, pero no se dejaría engañar. Que él siguiera consiente podría significar que Kabuto andaba suelto y tramando algo aún más grande que lo que acabaron de vivir. –Ya pues, es natural que desconfíes de mi… después de todo lo que he hecho.

-N-no es eso, es solo que es muy extraño.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, que Kabuto fue detenido, entonces también es raro para mí, hm. –Kurotsuchi rio. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es solo que he, he no te has quitado esa manía de decir "hm" desde que éramos unos niños jeje.

-¡Cállate! Es lo mismo que decir que tú… tú… solo cállate. –Exclamó sin nada que reclamarle. Kurotsuchi sonrió ante ello.

-Yo solía comerme mi cabello, ¿recuerdas? Por eso me lo corté, aunque sigo haciéndolo. –Dijo Kurotsuchi palpando con los dedos la pulida madera de la marioneta.

-He, es cierto, el abuelo te regañó en una ocasión que te descubrió hm. –Musitó sonriendo levemente. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese vejete? ¿Atendiendo misiones o qué?

Kurotsuchi guardó un momento de silencio sin responder, entonces Deidara comprendió.  
-Ya… ya veo, nunca me agradó el sujeto. –Comentó falsamente. –¿Y quién es el nuevo Tsuchikage ahora?

-Estás hablando con ella. –Deidara abrió grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Gritó. -¿Enserio eres tú, Kurotsuchi?

-Si, como te fuiste antes de que te nombraran, pues… el puesto recayó sobre mí, ¿no es fabuloso? –Dijo contenta, ensanchando una sonrisa a pesar de que él no pudiera verla. –Pero… creo que pudiste haber hecho un mejor trabajo que yo.

-¡Ja! Claro que no. –Repuso el mayor. –Hubiera dejado el puesto a las pocas semanas, tal vez a los dos días sin exagerar.

-Jeje, si, tal vez es cierto. –Kurotsuchi se quitó su sombrero solo para desempolvarlo y quitarle algunas hojas que se habían puesto sobre él.

-En todo caso… felicidades, hermanita. –Murmuró el rubio rogando porque no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero craso error, lo supo en el momento que de los delicados labios de la muchacha salió un dulce "gracias". Deidara suspiró, estaba feliz por ella, no habría mucho caso en ocultarlo.

-Ne, hermano… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo la pelinegra arrugando los pliegues de la hakama que portaba como uniforme de Tsuchikage y bajando la mirada algo sonrojada.

-¿Hm? Pues es un buen momento para hacerlo, yo… también quiero decirte algo, Kuro.  
-T-tu primero, si quieres. –Tartamudeó la muchacha al responderle. Tragó duro, además, esperando que hablara.

-Yo… a pesar de todo lo que hice yo… los extrañé mucho, a ti y a Akatsuchi… también al viejo y a papá… me hicieron mucha falta todos estos años, hm.

Lo dijo, por fin lo dijo. No era demasiado difícil después de todo. Tal vez no halló como decirlo de la manera apropiada, pero él no era de aquellas personas que se demostraban muy sentimentales a la hora de la hora. Era un artista, si, pero su arte expresaba solo belleza mas no emociones, fue por eso que le costó tanto buscar palabras que sonaran sinceras y emotivas a la vez.

Kurotsuchi, sin embargo, sabía esto de antemano. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos rodando por su mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla y de ahí caer al suelo.

-Yo también te extrañé, hermano mayor. –Susurro con voz apagada y débil. Para ella no era muy difícil abrir sus emociones, también era una artista y la fuente de la belleza de las notas de su flauta eran los sentimientos. En especial, el amor por su querido Deidara.

El rubio no esperaba en lo absoluto que ella le respondiera eso. Él se encontraba preparado para un "te odio" o algo peor, alguna blasfemia quizás, una maldición, un regaño, un insulto ¡lo que fuera! Pero jamás un "te extraño", y menos como ella lo dijo.

Como por obra de magia, dígase destino o cualquier otra cosa, Deidara y Kurotsuchi juntaron sus manos sobre la fría madera que los separaba, uniéndose de manera simbólica. Y el rubio por fin alcanzó la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Su cuerpo impuro comenzaba a deshacerse. Como papel a merced del viento, pedazo por pedazo, algo de él se desprendía y flotaba al aire donde se desvanecía en la poca luz que el artista vislumbraba.

Kurotsuchi sintió que algo iba mal.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre busqué que mi arte fuera reconocido por toda la aldea… no, por todo el mundo, cuando en realidad yo… yo solo quería que tú dijeras que era "asombroso", hm.

-¿Deidara? –Sus lágrimas arreciaron. Si, algo no iba bien, y sabía que era.

-El Maestro Sasori le encomendó su legado a uno de su aldea, yo espero poder hacer lo mismo.

-¡Aguarda, aun no te vallas! –Desesperadamente, la chica trataba de penetrar la gruesa capa de madera con sus puños, desgajándola lentamente.

-Kurotsuchi. –Habló él calmadamente, sonriendo de medio lado, feliz, por ver que su hermana trataba de llegar a él. –Se mi legado, que tu música sea capaz de expresar lo que mis esculturas jamás dijeron.

-¡Deidara! –Faltaba poco, ella podía lograrlo, ¡era la Tsuchikage!

-Me hubiera encantado probar a tu futuro marido. –Susurró mas para sí que para ella, pero ella pudo oírlo.

-¡Lo harás… serás tú quien me entregue al altar! –Gritó en su desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos. Deidara no pudo hacer nada más que reír, frenando el paso de la pelinegra.

-Kurotsuchi… los sentimientos son bellos, siempre me lo recordaste, hm, y lo que es bello es arte, y el arte es una explosión. –El rubio dio el golpe de gracia y por fin, después de más de tres años, se mostró a su hermana. –Te amo… Kurotsuchi.

Su cuerpo estaba casi a la mitad de esfumarse, pero su rostro seguía intacto, y con esa sonrisa. Kurotsuchi saltó a abrazarlo presurosa, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su parentela y entregándose al llanto. Lo amaba, y el le había dicho que la amaba.

Se estrechó más hacia su pecho. Deidara también la abrazó, aquel contacto lo añoraba desde hace mucho.

-Hasta luego… -Susurró él besando su cabeza y dedicándole la última gran sonrisa.

Kurotsuchi no lo olvidaría. Porque no solo lo vio con el cabello descubriéndole la mitad del rostro y con ambos ojos abiertos, sino porque él era su hermano.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Y bien, eso fue todo. Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo lo hice haciéndolo hm. Si creen que lo merece, dejen su comentario, ahí abajo está la cajita de Review**


End file.
